Agents In Distress
by HalloweenMoon
Summary: What would you do if you knew that the life of the one you secretly love is hanging in the balance?  Strange murders and some eventual P/O hotness. Rated T for future chapters
1. Secrets Untold  Prologue

AU. What's going to happen to Peter and Olivia, now that a mysterious serial killer that is after FBI agents strikes at Boston?  
>Will they be able to keep their relationship a secret? What does Peter think of all this? Is the life of the woman he loves potentially in danger?<br>Please read and review. Comments, suggestions, etcetera are much appreciated.

**AGENTS IN DISTRESS  
><strong>**  
>Chapter I<br>Secrets Untold**

_Dear, my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?  
>Dear, my love, haven't you longed to be free?<br>I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
>when at sweet night, you are my own.<em>

The cell phone began chirping and vibrating on the nightstand, making an unpleasant, irritating sound, intense compared to the silence that had been guarding their sleep, surrounding them, setting the perfect atmosphere and making them part of it; the same sound that caused her to wake up in shock, her eyes blinded in the dark of the room, unable to see anything; her other senses, however, sharpened, acute. The aftermath of the night before, the excitement, the exhilaration, the smell of him, his breath, the air leaving his lungs, floating around free and suddenly melting with hers. And the phone, ringing madly and almost hitting the old wooden nightstand, in all its fury.

Olivia held out her hand and grasped it. A voice oddly too familiar, yet cold was giving her clear orders, a calm, but demanding voice. The second man in her life she could not say no to.  
><em>Duty calls<em>. She hung up the phone and her eyes, now used to the lack of light, turned to see him, still asleep. His eyes, feeling her stare, slowly opened, revealing his oceanic eyes, shining in the dark, reflecting the only halo of light allowed in through the cheap fabric of the motel room's curtains. She was the first thing he glimpsed, the only one he had wanted for years, standing there, looking so adorable, sitting on the bed, next to him wrapped in white sheets, her hair down and tousled, and a wide smile he quickly returned gracing her face,  
>She leaned down to kiss him, flipping her hair back, her lips finding his in a first shy, then passionate kiss. It was so easy letting go, all they wanted was a breath away, a kiss away.<p>

Peter and Olivia had been seeing each other for a couple of months now. Their relationship was, so far, a secret. None of this was deliberate. Like many other situations, relationships and aspects of their lives, this just happened, and before any of the two could realize what was going on, a drinking night out turned into something else.  
>There were many reasons as to why they decided to keep this relationship under the table; for one, they were, technically, partners, and they both knew what the Department Of Defense's thoughts on office romance were. And then of course there was Walter; his conspiratorial smiles with Astrid not to mention his lectures on sexual reproduction and contraceptive methods were probably more than they were willing to take from anyone.<br>Ironically, in sneaking out, and keeping a low profile they felt free; although, holding back the sometimes sudden need to smile at each other and the want for being together all day, was harder and harder every time. There were serious feelings involved they could not suppress.

"Broyles called", she said to him in the kiss, but he just grinned and appeared to ignore her completely.

"Mm, Peter", she smiled then pulled away from him; "Peter, we have to go, Broyles' waiting for us, and we still have to pick Walter up", she took a deep breath. "This is important, an agent has been murdered". Olivia let go of his grip, and, still wrapped in the sheet, walked across the room towards the bathroom.

Peter would not move; he stood there, exactly where he was when she left the bed. The only thought of an agent getting killed, and the possibility of that agent some remote day being her, was disturbing, tormenting, probably the scariest thing he could have ever thought of; certainly creepier than all of Walter's weird experiments put together.

Olivia left the bathroom, all dressed now, and leaned over to kiss him good bye this time.

"See you there?" she asked, trying to break the ice that invaded his eyes. The bright, charming entrancing blue was now cold, and distant. "Peter, you okay?" and her eyes were now filled with worry.

"Yes, sorry, I was just- … I'm OK, don't worry, I'll go get Walter and I'll see you there", and he returned the kiss. "Be careful"

She smiled at his honest reply, and headed to the door. "I love you", and just like that, she left.

"Love you too", and felt her smile while shutting the door behind her.


	2. Of Pretense and Fake Hopes

**A/N:**_Hi everyone...First of all I'm sorry for the delay. I've been -as usual- procrastinating about writing. Not that I was gonna abandon the story; not at all, but I just wasn't that much inspired. Until last weekend that is. Seems like the holidays inspired me a bit and I've written not one but two long chapters, all in one night. So well, here we are. This is a pretty long chapter. Last one was a prologue more than a chapter so I'm sorry it was so short. Anyway, the story itself starts now, in theory. I've already finished the next chapter hence it should be posted tomorrow tops.  
>I should thank my dad for the help, though he didn't know what it was for; and Google maps. :D I did some research before writing this. All the locations below mentioned are real, so I hope none of you lives there.<em>

**AGENTS IN DISTRESS**

**Chapter II  
><strong>**Of Pretense and Fake Hopes**

"_We're running out of alibies  
><em>_From the second of May"_

It was 7:30 in the morning by the time Olivia arrived at the crime scene. Apparently a body was found on the side of Interstate 90, but what caught Fringe Division's attention was the fact that the body, a mid-30's female was identified as Patricia Miller, former D.H.S. Agent. Patricia was in the administrative area, and was currently on maternity leave since January 2011. Local PD had already informed her family, who claimed she had no enemies or anyone who could have wanted her dead.

Her eyes always on the road, Olivia would let a smile light her face every once in a while. It's been a long drive and she was, more than anything else, tired; Broyles had called at about 2 a.m., and they had probably slept just one hour, at most.  
>She pulled over to the side of the road and waited inside for a few minutes, straightening herself up a bit, and swallowing hard, trying to look as professional as she could after what it has been –at first- a romantic and perfect, then rough, long night.<p>

She got off the car, taking the cold air in, and immediately what it felt like a million set of eyes were placed on her; it was almost scary in a way. Local Police officers were never very welcoming to the feds and they would let you know; when she saw Broyles standing in the crowd, she felt, like never before around him, welcome and safe. The tall man was –it seemed- having a little bit of an exchange of words with the sheriff, who insisted the case was of their concern. The other man kept talking and giving reasons as to why local police should take the investigation from then on to Broyles, who was by then done and ready to run him over with a tank if he could. Ignoring him, he turned to Olivia walking towards him, and left his spot in front on the sheriff to meet her half way.

"Dunham." It was all Broyles said, his voice intimidating as usual, though his ways were already familiar to her. "The Bishop's coming? He stood in front of her, blocking her way. She was tall herself, but he was taller and his back wide enough as to block her sight and her attempts to take a look at the body were in vain.

"Sir. Yes, Sir I've spoken to Peter and he and Walter are on their way." Before Olivia could finish her sentence Broyles turned his head back and to the sides when he heard the engine of an old car roar and tires screeching, a high-pitched noise that longed until another sound deafened it, a louder sound this time that made everyone, even the indifferent local officers turn around and see. The old Sedan was –successfully- parked, though a little smashed and smoking from the hood, crashed into the stretcher that was next to the ambulance, set up and ready to transport the body once the forensics were done taking prints and collecting all possible evidence. The passenger side's door opened and Peter got off, slamming the door seconds later. Walter got off the car as well, wearing a big grin on his face. He was always the one to see the glass half full, so he felt happy he managed -after a few maneuvers- to park the car.

"Walter I told you about the brakes!" Peter sounded upset and walked fast towards Broyles and Olivia, who drew a big smile on her lips at the sight of him that she had to erase when Broyles looked down at her. Walter was still smiling. His son had been a little grumpy from the minute he came back home and "woke him up"; actually, from the moment he came back home with the idea of waking him up, only to find that he was up, playing piano, and naked.

"Agent Dunham!" Walter was already happy to see her and his smile brightened as he walked after Peter towards her and Broyles. "Don't you look lovely today? If I didn't know you've been working all night I'd say you had se-…" Peter cut him off.

"OK, Walter that's enough. I told you it's disrespectful to talk about those things in front of everyone, let alone ask a woman about that…"

"Come on son, don't be such a prude, it's perfectly natural!" Peter sighed and then giggled in an attempt to excuse his father.

Olivia shook her head; she had a big smile on her lips and her eyes were glimmering. She became more serious when Broyles gave her that look that meant they should cut it out and spare him the nonsense.

"So Sir, what do we know?

"The victim is Patricia Miller, 37. She joined the Bureau in 2006 and was an exemplar employee. Patricia was on Maternity Leave since last January. The body was found by a local last night, at around 11 p.m.; local P.D. took the case until we were informed, a few hours after that. The case is clearly of our concern, although that Mister over there doesn't think same"

"Remarkable!" Walter could not wait and, before anyone could realize -that is, until he yelled and used one of his characteristic expressions, letting everyone know how excited he was about the case- he was all over the body, inspecting it. The circumstances, as usual, were special, otherwise Fringe Division wouldn't have been there. This time the body was fossilized; it looked like a rock, like a human-shape carved translucent rock. And these cases were Walter's happy place.

"What about the man?" Olivia settled a frown and, eyes back on Broyles, she picked up where they left off when Walter interrupted.

"Local P.D. questioned him and came to the conclusion that he did nothing but find the body."

"Do we know what he was doing when he found her?" Olivia's tone was now intimidating.

"There's nothing in the brief"

"Sir we need information on this guy now."

Broyles stormed out and walked straight toward the sheriff, who was just hanging up his phone abruptly the moment he approached him.

"Look, I don't know what problem you have with me, or my agents, but this is a federal employee we are talking about and the case is clearly ours. So I'm gonna ask your people to leave and let us take it from here. And I need all the information on the person who found her body and the reports"

This time the man did not question Broyles -one could tell that the phone call had something to do with it- and letting out a nasal sound he ordered his people to give him everything he requested. Twenty minutes after that everyone who was not supposed to be there was effectively gone for good. Walter asked to go in the back of the van with the body and nobody argued with that; and Peter hopped on Olivia's car before she could ask him.

"What about your father's car? Olivia was curious. Sure she was more than enchanted at the idea of driving for four hours with him by her side, but still, was he going to abandon the car on the side of the road? Peter waved his head to the side, showing her what was going on outside. His father was dancing around the paramedics who were trying to tow the Sedan using a pair of spare chains Walter kept in the trunk.

Peter sat straight, his back on the seat, as the two vehicles _and a half _drove off.

"So what now?"

"Now, we become our only suspect's biggest nightmare."

* * *

><p><em>1431 Third Street, Rensselaer, New York.<br>__Later that morning…_

Peter and Olivia arrived at the location mentioned in the report. It was a small house in a residential area in New York, not far from where the body was found. The neighborhood was quiet, and this particular house looked a little disheveled, especially when compared to the other houses in that street. This one had a side access and there was an old rusty pick-up truck parked in the driveway that led to that side door.  
>Olivia walked towards the front door and knocked; Peter stood behind her watching her back. Nobody answered, and no noises from inside the house could be heard.<p>

She was getting impatient, rocking her body to the sides and crossing her arms on her chest, walking from one side of the house to the other peeping through the windows. Peter however, and his eyes never leaving Olivia, took the lead and followed the little path that was the driveway and kneeled before the side door. The car parked almost in front of it was more than convenient. He took his _special kit_ out of his pocket -a new habit he picked up since he began to work with her-, and slowly introducing the pieces of metal he unlocked the door and made his way in, waving one hand at Olivia to follow.

That kitchen was a mess. Whoever has been living there would definitely hit the profile. Peter looked carefully but did not find anything too relevant or that could indicate anything. Olivia, however, found a cup of coffee on the counter. She couldn't have blamed Peter; there were so many things on there.

"Still hot" She said, and took a few steps forward, leaving the kitchen, and to a hallway that led to the living room on her right and to –she assumed, noticing there were two doors- two other rooms on her left. She walked past the first one and kicked it open, her hand on her gun still in the holster, slowly sliding it out and aiming it at the empty bathroom before her eyes. She continued walking forward and felt something hit her side strong. The second door opened abruptly and a male's shape jumped over her body, pushing her down onto the ground, his knee pressing her body against the cold tiled floor, his back though, to the kitchen door.  
>Peter heard the noises and almost ran. He approached the man, grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him to the wall, the suspect's face hitting the wall harshly. Olivia regained her composure and aimed the gun at him, standing up slowly, and staggering.<p>

"You Ok?" Peter asked, worried as she leaned in closer and cuffed the guy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She was never going to show fear. "Hold him there, I'm gonna call for back up." and she gave him the gun and walked outside.

* * *

><p><em>Questioning Room, F.B.I. Headquarters, Boston, MA<br>__That afternoon…_

A now better looking Olivia stepped into the dark room made up of only four plain gray walls and bereft of anything but two chairs and a desk. The man, around 45 years old, thin, but tall, Steve Holt, was looking down at the metal table, his cuffed wrists on it, and one leg cuffed to the chair. Broyles, Charlie and Peter were standing on the other side of the one-way mirror, staring at the suspect and then trying to follow Olivia's moves once she was inside.

"So, Mr... Holt." Olivia opened the blue folder she was carrying and read his name. "Would you explain to me how's that you found the body? I think the circumstances under which you said you found her are not clear enough"

He sniffed, and laughed at her. "I've said everything I had to say, sweetheart, I'm telling you nothing"

Olivia ignored his words. "The woman you found…she was an agent. You said you pulled over to, and I quote, 'empty your bladder'. Now you and I both know that's not true. What were you doing there when you found her?" The words came out through her clenched teeth.

"Haven't you listened to me, honey? I've said I'm not telling you a word. Why do you care about her anyway? She's dead now. If I were you I'd worry about myself more, sweetheart. And I want a lawyer."

Holt's mocking tone pissed Olivia off. She rose from the chair she was sitting on, and kicked it to the side, now placing both her hands on the table and leaning over, her face standing inches away from him, her eyes madly placed on his, she gave him her most intimidating look, but there wasn't much she could do now that he asked for a lawyer.

"Call me sweetheart one more time, I'd really like that" And she took the folder and stormed out the room, slamming the door.

Peter saw her head to her office and Broyles and Charlie immediately follow. He hesitated for a moment but then finally decided to have a little talk with this guy. Looking around he made his way in and went to sit opposite the suspect.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened there or not?" Peter saw the man raise an eyebrow and frown at him.

"Wow you people are stubborn!" Again, using a mocking tone Peter did not appreciate at all.

He stood up and grabbed him by the wrists, the cuffed wrists, holding him tight and beginning to twirl them. A painful expression filled his face.

"Well? I'm waiting. And I have the whole day…"

Holt groaned and tended to open his mouth and let out a protest, but Peter cut him off.

"What you wanted to tell me,? You're gonna have to speak clearer." And he twirled them more until they turned purple.

The man tried harder and swallowed his pain; only that way he could speak louder. "You. People. Can't –arghh!- Do. This!"

"Yeah, well, agents can't; the woman you've spoken to before can't; but, you know what? Turns out I'm not an agent. Now, are you gonna-…" Olivia burst through the door and interrupted Peter's little torture session. Charlie rushed inside after hearing the screams, once the door opened.

"Peter what's this?" He let go of Holt's arms, but punched him in the face causing him to fall to the floor, chair and all.

He took his arm to his mouth, wiping away the sweat that formed above his lips, and walked out the room. Olivia followed, leaving Charlie to take care of their suspect and move him to a cell.

* * *

><p>It was 9:30 and Peter was in his room, waiting for her call, and thinking of some excuse, something new to tell Walter this time.<p>

Every day for the past months he had been seeing her, she would call him and a few hours later they would end up in some cheap motel off the road, rolling underneath the sheets. It sounded cold in a way but they knew their relationship was more than just sex, it is just that the few hours they had alone they wanted to do something they would not normally do when there were people around. After all they had the whole day to be sweet to each other. The time at the lab, the car drives, the crime scenes.

The motel thing was beginning to bug Olivia, but her house was not an option since Rach and Ella had been living with her after her sister's divorce, and she loved them; that was enough to never want to ask them to move out.

The phone rang and Peter answered anxiously. At first he used to let it ring a few times before answering, not to sound desperate, but now there was no need for that. They were both aware of how much they needed to spend every minute of their lives together.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** _Ok, so, all I can tell you is that in the next chapter things get a little hot... :D... so stick around._


	3. Interruptions

**A/N: **_Ok, so first of all, thank you all for the reviews and for suscribing to my story; that makes me happy :D  
>Hmm, well as promised, this chapter gets a little hot but I think you'll enjoy it; let's not hurt Olivia just yet...<br>__This is my first smutty story ever so I don't know, I feel a little dirty :D and embarrassed. (Weird...I was raised in a very religious family but always felt like a rebel if you know what I mean...Funny I feel so ashamed now!)  
><span>But the truth is that there's no reason to be ashamed, it's not like I wanna do these things to Joshua Jackson, or Peter, of course not...*sarcasm*<span>  
>Well, I guess there's nothing more to add. Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AGENTS IN DISTRESS<strong>

**Chapter III  
><strong>**Interruptions**

"_Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
><em>_But you are the only exception"_

Olivia was sitting on the couch, waiting for him in silence. She was never a big fan of music so she had no records to listen to. He said he was going to show up at about ten and so he did; five past ten and three knocks on the door after, she knew it was him.  
>Peter stood the other side of the door waiting for her and at the same time wondering why there. Just in case this was a family dinner or something like that he made sure to bring a bottle of good wine and a bag of candy for Ella with him.<br>His eyes lighted up when she opened the door and he saw her smiling widely at him.

"Hi" She said, and took a few steps back, inviting him in. He looked around to make sure nobody was around and kissed her before she could shut the door. His kiss was shy first, then a little bit more passionate once they were inside, at the realization of Rachel being nowhere around, though the bottle of wine he had under his arm became a little bit of a problem. They parted and she took it and placed it on the coffee table. Peter thought her sister was coming out of her room or the kitchen any minute; yet, that never happened.  
>Olivia turned to face him again and took her hands to her chest; then sighed, staring at him and smiling to herself.<p>

"So, where are Rachel and Ella?" Peter saw her come closer, and place her hands on his shoulders, her face inches away from his. He dedicated a smile and, assuming by her actions that her sister was not home, grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer and rocking their bodies from side to side, as if there were music playing and they were swaying to it.

"Well…" She spoke in between kisses; her voice was low and seductive now. "I wanted you to come by tonight cause…" _Kiss._ "I've been meaning to tell you that…" _Kiss._ "Rachel found an apartment downtown." She pulled away a few inches to observe his reaction and closed the gap between them with another kiss. "They moved this afternoon." A big grin graced his face.

"So, no more cheap motels and excuses then?" That was probably the last step in their relationship, everything else, they already had it. Peter's smile vanished when she let go of his grip.

"No more cheap motels…" Peter understood she wasn't ready to make their relationship public, but it was fine, he still had her. "Come on" She walked back toward the coffee table and bent over slightly to grab the bottle of wine, then led herself to the kitchen and Peter followed, placing one hand on the small of her back.

"What about Walter…Does he know about us? She grabbed two glasses and placed them on the table, but she didn't sit and leaned herself back against the counter instead. Peter was making use of his strong arms to open the bottle of wine, but he could not help but to smirk at her.

"No, not really. But you know Walter…I think he believed we had something even when we hadn't. He probably thinks we did something on the flight here when we first met." He poured the wine and held one glass out to Olivia. "Plus, he never misses the chance to lecture everyone he can on sexual safety. He even lectured Astrid a few times, but I think she threatened him so he cut it out." Olivia laughed. Peter smiled too, and drank his wine.

"What about Rachel? Does she know?"

"Well, you know, she's working when I come back from work, and she's asleep when I come back from seeing you, so I tell her I work late and she buys it. Now Ella, I think she knows…" Peter laughed.

He took a few steps closer to stand right in front of her. His face had a serious expression first; then a shy grin was drawn on his lips as he softly took her glass and placed it on the counter next to his with one hand, and brushed her hair behind her ears with the other. His soft touch was giving her goosebumps. She stood still, arms to her sides, and tried to keep her breath even, letting him explore and do as he wanted like it was the first time. His hands traveled down her shoulders and arms, his eyes still glued to her.  
>Looking down, his hands found the buttons on her shirt and began undoing them, taking his time with each one, anticipation driving her insane. Olivia leaned over to kiss him but he placed one finger on her lips, then grabbed her by the wrists and walked backwards taking her with him. They stopped in the center of the room; it was dark, except for the soft light coming from the living room.<br>He looked deep into her eyes and moved forward; he went to kiss the corner of her lips first, teasing her, trailing soft kisses down her neck the next minute, sucking hard at her pulse point, making her lean her head back to gasp for air and let out a soft moan. His face found his way up and his gaze met hers again. He smiled shyly.

"I need you" He whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead. "I need you", placing another kiss on her cheek, tracing a path to her mouth, teasing her, taking it slow. "I need you" He kissed the tip on her nose ever so softly and then his blue eyes met hers again. It was intoxicating, his deep eyes, the air he blew as he whispered on her skin and breathed on her "I need you" He said once again and placed soft kisses on her lips. She kissed him back and both their breaths became one, as the kiss became more and more passionate every time, him allowing her to move her hands all over his chest, finding the hem of his shirt and pushing it up, running her hands under it, her cold fingertips on his skin making him shiver. He moaned in the kiss and she smiled as he did so and pulled back to get rid of his shirt once and for all, tossing it to the floor carelessly, then standing inches away from her again, undoing the last four buttons of her white shirt faster this time and wildly, one hand on her back, pushing her closer, the patch of exposed skin coming in contact with his bare chest. His last move caused her to kiss him strong and run her hands through his hair, her fingers tangled in it, and he let out a soft moan in her mouth in satisfaction.

He went down to her neck again, licking and sucking her heated skin, his hand running along her curves, and then undoing the clasp of her jeans. His kisses kept going down her chest and her stomach, his mouth nibbling her skin. He went even lower sliding his hands down her sides and pulling her pants down until they hit the floor and she stepped out of them. Peter kissed his way up, focusing on the inside of her thighs, and then her hip bones, taking his time, devouring every inch of her body. He decided to take it slow, like never before, even if that was driving her insane.

He wanted this to be the first day of the rest of their lives. Being in her room made it feel so legitimate, so right. He wanted the rest of his nights to be like this, no matter if somebody knew about them or not. He wanted her face to be the last thing he'd see before falling asleep, he wanted to _make love_ to her every night, he wanted to wake up to her every other morning.  
>And she needed this; this moment when everything was about them two; no cases, no sick murderers, no ZFT, no Walter and his –funny- but embarrassing allusions to the virtues of sex…Just them and a moment they could be themselves; there was no need to lie, no need to hide their feelings.<p>

His lips found hers again in an intense kiss, one of his hands pulling her shirt off her shoulders, the other tangling in her hair. She slid her hands down to find the clasp of his pants, undoing it and looking down as he pushed them down. They paused for a moment staring at each other's almost naked bodies. They took that minute to breathe, to feel, to let their hearts speak for them, her hands rubbing his bare shoulders, massaging them, and his hands caressing her cheeks. Peter smiled widely at her, and placed a finger on her chin, tilting her head up and kissing her again. His hands found their way to her back and undid the clasp of her bra; he let out a loud sigh as he pulled her flush against him, and she moaned as his hands traveled down her back and pushed her hips closer to his. He walked them backwards towards the bed, until the back of Olivia's knees hit the edge of it. She let her body fall and watched him carefully as he crawled his way up, hovering on top of her first and then pressing her hard against the comforter, her hands on his back pulling him closer, her legs tangling with his. He left her lips to trail kisses down her neck.

"Peter…" She tried to sound demanding, but his name came out like more of a moan than a plea, and her soft tone drove him even crazier. "Peter please…" This time her voice caught his attention and he returned to her lips, caressing one cheek with his left hand, and with the other spreading her legs a little more, and positioning himself at her entrance.

* * *

><p>A loud noise echoed through the room. Her cellphone started ringing and hitting the wood floors furiously.<p>

"Ignore it" Peter was demanding, and honestly she couldn't have thought of anything but him at the time, so her head did not even turn around nor did her eyes leave his; instead, she kiss him deeply, allowing him to slide into her, and so he did. The phone stopped ringing. She breathed loud, expelling all the air in her lungs; her sigh echoed through the relatively silent room; then she dropped her head back gasping for air. The slightest move of him caused her to moan, but he kissed her and swallowed it in. He didn't move, but kept kissing her until she got used to him inside of her.  
>He pulled back to look deep into her emerald green eyes and smiled, caressing her cheek. Olivia felt everything melt, There was something about his smile that was so heartwarming and intoxicating; so inviting and entrancing; simply irresistible.<p>

"You are all I need" He said once again, just in case it wasn't clear yet, as he began to move at a slow pace first, fastening it little by little, until they reached a rhythm they were both into and their moans filled the room. They rolled over underneath the sheets several times, trying different positions, though he would always roll her on her back and end up on top of her. Their breaths were every time more and more uneven, coming out in gasps, the moans every time louder.

Her cell phone began to ring again; this time it wouldn't stop, and Peter's followed. Both buzzes echoing through the room incessantly; it was impossible to avoid it this time.

"Peter… this may be important…" Peter groaned in protest but still rolled off, and Olivia wrapped herself in the sheets and picked it up from the floor. He ran to the bathroom and answered his phone too, seeing that whoever was calling was obviously not giving up.

"Charlie, hey" Olivia saw the name Charlie Francis on the screen. "What's going on?"

"Holt's out. Apparently the reason why he lied is that he was with a hooker the night he found the body. We talked to the guy who runs the place he mentioned in his new statement, and he confirmed his alibi. Broyles called me and said he tried to reach you but couldn't. Is everything OK?

"Yes...yeah I'm fine…I… It's just that…call it a hunch but, I know he had something to do with the murders…" Olivia sounded worried and heard Charlie sigh, worried as well.

"I know Liv, but apparently there's nothing we can do now. Just… be careful…"

"I will Charlie thanks."

She hung up her phone and turned around as Peter walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. His eyes were distant and cold.

"It was Broyles, asking for you...if I've seen you in the past few hours" He paused. "Olivia, that man's out." He said massaging his temples, ignoring her as she walked towards the bed, towards him, and sat on his lap, straddling his hips, letting the sheet fall to place her hands on his cheeks, holding him tight, looking deep into his eyes.

"Hey…" She tried to comfort him. "What is it?"

"Nothing I...I'm worried about you, Olivia, if something ever happens to you I..."

She smiled at him and pressed her lips against his. "I'm here. I'm with you and I feel safe." She articulated each word with precious grace and kissed him again, her arms now on his neck, grabbing him strong and never letting go.

Her body moving slightly as the kiss became more intense was enough for him, and she moaned at the feel of him in between her legs. His hands were on her waist, then rubbing her back and arms, then lifting her up a little so she could take him in inch by inch.

This times their moves were faster, almost agressive, his hips matched hers with each deep thrust, finding relief, releasing their tensions.

Some minutes later the moans were replaced by loud breaths and followed by an endless silence that lasted the whole night. Peter had fallen asleep , Olivia, however, couldn't' relax at all, thinking about this man that had threatened her; he knew something.

In the dark of the room, and when she was about to give in and close her eyes, she saw her computer blink at her. _You've got a message. _Putting his shirt on she walked towards the desk and checked her inbox.

"_Dear Liv:  
><em>_Li_f_e's been hard on me these past couple of days, and I've been meaning to reach you almost every night.__I just wanted you to know that I love you. I've w_a_nted you _l_ike I never wanted anyone and you've made me happier than you think.  
><em>_Sometimes we make permanent de_c_isions, but I believe my damage is permanent as well. They say we all have a purpose, but __I d_o_n't think I have one anymore.  
><em>_I'm sorry this has to e_n_d this way. You're the one I'll truly miss."_

Tears streamed down her face and she re-read the e-mail. This time she noticed something there. _This is not what it seems. _This was not a suicide note, this was forced. This person just wouldn't have done that.

Running to Peter's side she woke him up.

"Peter…There's been a murder"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_Was that hot enough? Probably not, but you know ..it's never enough, right?  
>Anyway, please read and review :D cause that makes me happy too!<br>_


End file.
